narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Ikari (Fanfiction Only)
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the tailed beast you wish to create, as well as how many tails it wields. : Ikari (怒り) It won’t have any tails as it will be a demonic looking human but can transform into a beast form which will have one tail 2. Is it an offspring of the Ten-Tails, like the original beasts, or have some other origins? Please detail this below. : Zaisho will awaken the Sharingan which will unlock his Curse of Hatred but his hatred will grow and grow until it starts to fuse with Zaisho’s own chakra and starts to transform it into another tailed beast. At first the tailed beast would be very weak and unnoticeable until it started to absorb surrounding negativity which will convert into chakra and combine with itself to grow more strength. Soon enough, due to all the hatred in the world, Ikari would be as powerful as a normal tailed beast and will quickly develop a new type of chakra which Zaisho will inherit. The chakra can be comparable to that of Zabuza’s chakra and how he could form it into a demon but this will allow Zaisho to form it into shapes and utilize it physically to absorb negativity and chakra along with causing great destructive damage. 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : Ikari will have a special type of chakra which will be easily formable and absorbs Negativity along with chakra. The malleable chakra is where Ikari can form it into shapes but also use it to increase his Jinchuriki’s abilities which would be the Jinchuriki transformations. Though from its transformations, say like the first stage, Zaisho will be able to form objects from the cloak which would allow him to do destructive damage. Ikari will also have the ability to just plain out collect raw negativity and convert it to straight power which could be comparable to Senjutsu but not as strong. Ikari’s chakra will also have a type of Genjutsu within it which forces people to release their negative emotions and suppress their positive ones. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : Natural energy based attacks like the Shinju. Though another weakness would be positive emotions but a average amount does nothing to him. If the area would be overloaded with positivity Ikari will be hindered and if it were enough, Ikari would temporarily ‘die’ until it were to gain enough negative emotion where Ikari will then quickly regain his strength back after a short time. 5. Will your beast have a jinchūriki? If so, link the character below and then briefly explain how this character comes to be the vessel of said beast. : Seeing how Ikari was created from pure hatred, Zaisho will be its first jinchuriki since Ikari was created from his own hatred. Iz don't know what to putz (talk) 22:18, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Tailed Beast Applications